Deutsch For Silvi-Chan
by Mido-Sama
Summary: 1x2, Duo proves to Heero he knows more then just 'ja' and 'nein' in German... teehee... he has a little extra fun with it...
1. Default Chapter

****

Deutsch For Silvi-Chan

By: Mido-Sama

__

Um... this is for Silvi-Chan! *HUGGGGS* And um... I dont feel like translating all of this... so if you dont know German... to bad! T

HANKS FOR SILVI-CHAN FOR CHECKING THIS BEFORE IT WAS POSTED AND SHOWING ME ALL MY REALLY DUMB MISTAKES!!!

"Ja." Duo repeated the phrase. "Ja." He repeated it again. "Ja." This time he emphasized the 'y' sound a bit more. Duo sighed, and waited for Heero. "Ja." He tried again, it made him laugh. "Ja Ja Ja, Ja Ja Ja." He began to sing a tune, replacing 'La' with 'Ja'. "Ja Ja Ja, Ja Ja Ja." He began to hobble around and laugh at the same time, saying it and singing it at the same time was so much fun! The braided boy smiled with excessive glee.

"What the hell are you doing?" Heeros monotone voice interrupted Duo emotionlessly.

"Deutsch lernen." Duo answered slyly.

"By singing 'yes'?" Heero inquired. The blue eyed boy sat lazily on the recliner.

"Ja koi, by singing 'yes'." Duo sat on Heeros lap. "Care to join me?" Duo smiled at Heero and began to sing again. "Ja Ja Ja..."

"No." Heero scolded.

"You mean nyo!" Duo corrected. Heero laughed a bit.

"No no, it's nein in German, nyo is not in any language." Hero rolled his eyes at the braided baka, but only a little, so that it was barely notable.

"Ohhh." Duo stated, over exaggerating. "Well teacher," He referred to Heero. "Care to teach me any more?" Duo growled into Heeros ear.

"Depp." Heero sighed.

"And that means?" Duo asked childishly. Heero shrugged his shoulders lamely.

"Get off me and I will teach tell you." He shoved Duo off his lap.

"nein." Duo sat back down on Heeros lap. He was soon given the all-might death-glare. "Ich gebe auf." Duo raised his arms in surrender to the Japanese boy.

"Dein Deutsch ist scheiße." Heero snarled at the boy.

"Ja." Duo agreed and nodded his head. "But I can understand what _you_ say!" Duo stood off of Heeros lap and sat on the corner of their bed.

"Is Ja and nein the extent of your German?" Heero looked past Duo sarcastically.

"nein." Duo remarked smiling slyly.

"What other phrases do you know?" Heero challenged.

"Well, just words, not phrases..." Duo smiled again, he sure was in a great mood.

"Please, Humor me." Heero was apathetic. 

"Well, I know the basics..." Duo drifted. "Schlampe, Zefix, Mist," Duo watched Heeros expression, the boy was not impressed. So, Duo continued. He slid off the bed and stood before Heero, looking directly into his eyes. "Hübsch, Schön." Duo crept up to Heero, his own eyes strict with passion. "Schöne dunkelbaue Augen." The braided boys voice turned deep and seductive. Heeros eyebrows rose with amusement. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero. "Umarung." Heero wrapped his arms around the violet eyes boys waist. 

"Du bist lächerlich." Heero smiled into Duos lips.

"Bastard." Duo joked, trying to pull away. Heero held him strongly. "No compliments?"

"Gut gemacht." Heero stated to satisfy the boy in his arms. Duo smiled once again. Heero took a moment to admire the brilliance of Duos smile. He was in love with it. 

"Thanks!" Duo gave Heero a quick kiss. "Kuss." He repeated afterwards. Heero pulled Duo back down to him, they kissed. Their caress lasted for as long as their breath could hold. "Ich liebe dich." Duo panted.

"Rote Lippen soll man küssen, denn zum Küssen sind sie da...*" Heero whispered before bringing Duo into another firm embrace.

****

*Lyrics to a song in German- kind of like "Red lips that are meant for kissing..." im not to sure, so yea, thats it!

Okies, there is was, short and sweet! Thanks Silvi-Chan! That was just for you!!!

~Owari~


	2. TRANSLATIONS!

**__**

TRANSLATIONS

Alright, I have received not only one or two Reviews, but a bunch of Emails asking for translations, well- I got bored enough, so here they are for all you people who need them in the order they appear in the Fic!

-I would need them too, but thanks to lovely Silvi-Chan, I have been able to learn a few of these without needing reference.

Alright, some of these are 'foul' language, so be aware of that. 

__

Many thanks to Silvi-Chan for translating a bunch of words for me!!!

Ja - Yes

Deutsch lernen - Learning German

nein - No

Depp - Idiot

Ich gebe auf - I give up

Dein Deutsch ist scheiße - Your German is terrible/sucks

Schlampe - Bitch

Zefix - Damn

Mist - Shit/Crap

Hübsch - Pretty

Schön - Beautiful

Schöne dunkelbaue Augen - Beautiful dark blue eyes

Umarung - Hug

Du bist lächerlich - You are ridiculous

Bastard - Bastard

Gut gemacht - Well done, Good Job

Kuss - Kiss

Ich liebe dich - I love you

Rote Lippen soll man küssen, denn zum Küssen sind sie da... - Lyrics to a song in German- similar "Red lips that are meant for kissing/to be kissed..."


End file.
